


95. Trenchant

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada is a Bro, Gen, Keeping USUK Quiet, M/M, Observant!Canada, Sassy!Canada, Want for Privacy, relationship discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada has always been good at seeing things no one else notices.  Especially when it pertains to his own family.  Watching two people in love was a funny thing.  USUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	95. Trenchant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. Trenchant




 

 

Canada had always been particularly observant of the nations around him.  He noticed when someone changed his or her hair, when they were happy or sad or fighting with each other, and when they were in love.

 

Of course, it was clear to anyone with working eyes that England and America were in love with one another.  But what Canada noticed, was the day when they finally realized it themselves.  Canada was pleased that his brother and his former guardian had finally found their way back to one another after centuries of dancing around and being scared.

 

As neither America nor England mentioned their change in relationship status, Canada felt they must want to keep it private. And, this said, he felt no need to inform any of the others of his observations.  It was, after all, no one's business but America and England's.

 

Watching two people in love was quite amusing.  America and England still bickered and danced around one another, but now it was more playful and Canada could see the dodging was only an attempt to keep their privacy.  England would occasionally blush when his American would brush up against him or surreptitiously flirt during a meeting.

 

The last day of the conference week, Canada came up to his brother and whispered in his ear, “Congratulations on _finally_ getting together with England.”

 

“Gee, thanks bro!”  America exclaimed and began to laugh boisterously before suddenly jerking to a stop and staring in shock at his younger twin.  “How did you-?”

 

“See you later, America!”  Canada waved to his gaping brother and retreated calmly down the hallway and out the front entrance, smiling cheekily as he passed England in the doorway.

 

 

* **The End.** *


End file.
